Fading Memories
by horse-lover122
Summary: We've all heard it before. Bella breaks up with Edward cause he doesn't change her. She finds someone else. Then Bella and Edward get back together. But what if this time they don't? Can Bella and Edward rely on destiny if not true love to bring them back
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is the start of my second fanfic, once again about Bella and Edward. This story has nothing to do with Once Upon A Twilight, my first fanfic. **

**Summary: We've all heard it before. Bella breaks up with Edward because he doesn't change her. She finds someone else, they fall in love, blah blah blah. Then in the end, they get back together and true love finds a way. But what if this time, it doesn't? Can Edward and Bella rely on destiny, if not true love, to bring then back together? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. However Sam, Ryan and Brooke are mine. **

_Love is like war, easy to start, hard to end, impossible to forget_

Prologue

Bella's POV

Everyday is like a silent war with Edward. A glaring match. I hate it being like this, but if that is how he wants to play then that's how we'll play. Even though in these stupid little games I always lose. Because I can barely even look at him.

_Coward_

So many words left unspoken, promises left undone. He loves me, and I know it. He knows I know it. Maybe that's what's upsetting him the most; that I'm not responding or acknowledging the fact. How can I? He might reject me if I try to talk to him.

_Coward_

Or he might make fun of me in front of everyone, or laugh in my face. Or something worse. I don't know what, but I'm sure there is something worse that he could do to humiliate me.

_Coward_

­

I couldn't believe it. It had only been a day since Edward and I broke up, and already Mike was all over me. Twice he had tried to grab my butt. The guy just didn't know when to quit.

"But you're broken up"! Mike protested for the third time. He studied my face without trying to look obvious. He failed miserably. "Do you still love him"? What a jerk. "Please just leave me alone", I said with forced calmness.

"You still love him", Mike concluded. I glared at him. "Just get lost Mike"! I screamed, and threw the magazine I was holding at him. He seemed genuinely shocked. I could've laughed at his expression. And that's when it happened.

"Is this guy bugging you"? Came an unfamiliar voice. It was sweet, sexy, with a firm edge to it. I was surprised how much I love whoever that was just then.

"Who the hell are you"? Mike demanded. "Why the hell do you care"? The voice was calm, making his words sound more like a statement than a question. "Because your interrupting a private conversation", Mike snapped. "Well then, I'll tell you who I am if you tell who you are", the voice reasoned.

Mike hesitated. "I'm Bella's boyfriend", he announced. I could have kicked his butt so hard it would have made his nose bleed just then. But I restrained from hurting him. Physically anyway.

"_Wannabe_ boyfriend", I mumbled under my breath. Just loud enough for Mike and whoever was behind me to hear. Mike glared at the person behind me and stalked off. Thoughtlessly I whipped around and hugged whoever the person was behind me.

Then I realised what I had done and pulled back quickly and shyly. "That was a pleasant reward", the voice chuckled. More than just a voice now. Bright blue eyes, shinning with amusement, and golden hair, surfer style. The boy had flawless, lightly tanned skin and a slightly muscled build.

In a strange, twisted way he reminded me of Edward. He was like…a human Edward. So it _was_ physically possible for someone to be that gorgeous _and_ human. I felt a pang as I thought of Edward. It quickly passed. "I'm Ryan, by the way", the boy smiled. "No, you're my knight in shinning amour", I muttered.

I don't know where the strange burst of confidence came from. It was so not me. I guess I had gotten confidence after standing up to Edward once and for all. I had changed a lot since that.

Ryan laughed. "So who was that guy"? He asked. I groaned. "Mike Newton", I shook my head. "What school"? Ryan frowned. I was surprised. "Forks High", I said. Now it was his turn to groan. "I'm starting at that school after break is over", he explained.

"Where did you come from"? I asked, my curiosity taking control over me. "Phoenix actually", Ryan said. "Really? I moved here a little while ago to live with my dad. I used to live in Phoenix with my mum", I said. Oh, great. Now I was explaining myself to a total stranger.

_A very hot stranger_

It was better than Mike, anyway. "Ryan, if you are off hitting on girls again I will strangle you. What poor victim have you sucked in this time"? Have a girl's teasing voice. A tall blonde girl who looked a lot like Ryan appeared. "Excuse my mentally deficient brother", she apologised.

I laughed. "He is my twin brother, actually", the girl confessed. "I'm the smart one", she added. "I'm Bella", I held out my hand. The girl shook it. "I'm Sam". We made small talk for a few more minutes.

"So, you're starting at Forks High"? I inquired. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess Ryan had pretty much filled you in on everything", she shot Ryan a look. He stared back innocently.

Ever since then the two of them have been my greatest friends.


	2. Hottie Spotting

**Here we go, chapter one…we are in present time now. Can't wait for my copy of _New Moon _to arrive. Okay, that was random. Anyway, yay! It should be here in a few days. Or weeks, which would be rather depressing. Is it good? _New Moon, _I mean, not this fanfic, well, that too but…okay I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, or the characters. This whole Disclaimer thing is so boring. Do you guys read it? I hope so. Tell me if you do. I'll cry if you don't. **

**:'( is that really what you want? **

Chapter One-Hottie Spotting

Bella's POV

I was out having lunch with Sam and Ryan. They were awesome. I was filling Sam in on the guys at our school. I could imagine her with Mike for some reason…

"So this Edward guy, is he hot"? Sam asked curiously. I snapped my head up to look at her. Ryan answered for me. "Obviously not, or Bella wouldn't have broken up with him", he muttered. Sam's jaw dropped.

"I wish I had a camera, with the look on your face", I joked. Yes, it was all part of my plan to avoid the question I knew was coming. "You went _out_ with him"? Sam asked incredulously. "Okay, now I _have_ to meet him", she stood up quickly.

"Sam"! Ryan frowned at her. "You are so insensitive! She obviously doesn't want to introduce him to us. She probably doesn't even want to think about him, I mean c'mon. There must have been a reason she broke up with him"! Ryan said matter-of-factly.

I was about to smile thankfully to him, but then he looked at me expectantly. He wanted me to tell them why! But for some reason I had an urge to tell them. Not about the vampire thing, but what happened with a slight exaggeration.

"We were just so different. I mean, our lifestyles were almost complete opposite", I said. I was only being half truthful. Sam watched my face carefully. "How"? She asked. I sighed.

"First of all…well, he was a vegetarian, and…well, it just felt like he was a totally different species…like he wasn't human…", I trailed off.

_Probably because he **wasn't** human. _

"Wow. That's deep", Ryan stared at me for about ten seconds. "So, anyone want some more chips"? He looked around. Sam groaned. "I'm too full", she mumbled. I let out a silent sigh of relief. They were easily distracted, which was a good thing.

For me. But just at that moment things went from being good for me, to being completely suicidal. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie glided in. Alice and Rosalie in the direction of the clothes stores, the boys in the direction of the food court.

In the direction of us. I ducked my head but no doubt Edward would have smelt me by then. I saw Sam gasp. She was staring at Edward like he was Brad Pitt or someone incredibly famous.

"Oh my God. Total _hottie alert_", she giggled. I would have rolled my eyes but I was too nervous. Edward walked right up to our table! But he seemed almost as nervous as me. "Hey Bella", he said in a seductive tone.

It wasn't intentional, but it made Sam giggle. I saw Emmett and Jasper snicker. "Hey Bella", they said. "Were just going to get some lunch", I saw Jasper restraining a laugh as he and Emmett went off to another table.

Edward looked down uncomfortably. "Hello _Edward_", I said tightly, with an intentional strain on the word _Edward_. Sam's eyes widened. She flicked her blonde hair. "So you're Edward", she batted her thick lashes.

She was doing a better job than most other girls I had seen. I could tell that Edward was actually paying attention to her flirting. He never seemed to notice it when other girl's flirted with him.

_Flashback._

"_Edward, only one of us can win! I want it to be me! Please Edward, change me"! I begged. Edward glared at me. "No. And what do you mean only one of us can win? This isn't a game, Bella. It's life or death"! Edward shouted. I glared back. "Okay, you win. You get what you wanted, me living a normal life as a human", I whispered. _

_Edward stared at me. He looked dejected. "I'm sorry you want it to be that way", he whispered. The dark clouds were tumbling overhead now. I felt a drop of rain splash on my cheeks. It was encouraging the tears that began to brim over my eyes. _

_The tears trickled down, controlled, one at a time. Just as though everything was happening like it would on a soap opera. Like it was all in the script. Every tear fell individually. Then the rain poured down, and on cue so did my tears._

_End of flashback. _

Actually, it looked more like he couldn't care less. He looked really tired. Rather ironic, considering he can't sleep. But he truly looked tired. His eyes were dull and lifeless. I should have wanted to throw my arms around him. But I didn't. There was nothing. I felt nothing. No desire. No ache in my heart.

I wanted to love him. But I also didn't want to love him. It was all so confusing! Damn Edward for being so bloody good looking and for loving me so much. If he would just give it up! I glared at him and he took the hint. He gave a half hearted smile. "Goodbye, Bella", and he walked off, looking dejected. "Goodbye forever, Edward", I whispered, looking down. No one else heard it, but I know he heard did.

There was an uncomfortable silence at our table after that. "So, that was the famous Edward Cullen"? Ryan asked finally. I looked at him. "No, that was…a different Edward. Just some guy I know from school", I shook my head. I could tell that Edward was looking at me. He had heard that too, no doubt.

I turned my head to look at him, and almost cried as guilt washed over me. I could see the deep pain in Edward's eyes. If he could have cried, he would of. He would have been balling. But vampires can't cry. Edward told me that.

_Edward_

Edward showed me that, too. He showed me now, and the day we broke up.


	3. Hottie Spotted

**Next chapter, okay here it is…this is the same as the last chapter, only in Edwards POV, and there is a bit more added on the end. Oh, and remember, REVIEW! Or I will leave this story and you will never see it finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Plain and simple. I do own Ryan, Brooke, and Sam though. You're probably wondering who Brooke is, but you will find out soon. **

Chapter Two-Hottie Spotted

Edward's POV

I walked into the food court just as Alice and Rosalie veered off in the direction of the clothing stalls. There were so many different thoughts coming from the people in the food hall. I glanced over at Jasper. How was he coping with all the humans around?

But he didn't seem to notice. He looked nervous, and he was stiff. He was staring at one person in particular. I smelt her before I saw her.

Bella. She was sitting with two people I had never seen before. The boy seemed to be watching her with interest. I quickly read his mind and tried to assess the situation.

_Poor Bella. She must be really upset over this Edward guy. She looks so sad. Sam is an idiot, she has to go pressing her about it!_

"Obviously not, or Bella wouldn't have broken up with him", the boy muttered. What a jerk. Bella looked beyond people's appearances. She was smarter than that. She wasn't one to judge a book by its cover. I saw the other girl's mouth fall open. I read her thoughts.

_Oh my God! She never told us she went out with him! She only ever went on about how great he was! Why didn't she tell us! Maybe he broke her heart? Maybe she broke his…but then why would she be saying such nice stuff about him? Maybe she hates him. I should ask her. If this Edward guy is hot, maybe I could have a chance…_

I stopped listening after that. I didn't need to know. She was just imagining me in her mind. Why is it that everyone Bella tells about me assume that I am blonde? It's like some kind of automatic reaction.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation the trio were having, I was too focused on Bella. Once again trying to read her mind. And…failing horribly. I heard a bit more of the conversation. Only little snippets, because I was concentrating on trying to read Bella's thoughts.

I heard something about vegetarian. She must have been talking about me. I focused in on the conversation more, but there was nothing to here. Bella had noticed us. I barely realised it, but we were walking in the direction of her table!

Bella ducked her head. Her hair was pulled back, but if it had been down I know she would have made a curtain between us, like on the first day we met. It felt like so long ago, that first day in biology. I saw the girl named Sam gasp. I assumed she was Sam, from the boy's thoughts.

She was staring at me, and she obviously assumed I was out of ear-shot, because she giggled. "Total _hottie alert_", more giggles. I hate it when girls giggle. It's pathetic, to be quite honest.

We reached the table in what seemed like hours. "Hey Bella", I said casually. I don't think she realised it, but she blushed. Her smell became stronger. Sam giggled again. I groaned inwardly. I wanted to throttle her.

Emmett and Jasper snickered and elbowed each other. "Hey Bella", they said. I could hear them restraining a laugh. "We're just going to get some lunch", Jasper laughed into his hand. They turned and walked away. My head dropped. I pretended to study a crack on the tiled floor.

"Hello Edward", I thought I heard her put a strain on my name, but I couldn't be sure. I desperately wanted to throw my arms around Bella. Sam's thoughts interrupted me.

_That is Edward? Wow! What a hottie! Why the heck did Bell break up with him? She must have been really mad. I wonder what could have happened to make her break up with something so damn hot._

My eyes flicked to the girl's face. Her eyes were wide, and she brushed her hair back from her face quickly. She blinked rapidly. I could tell she was trying to get my full attention. "So you're Edward", she made her voice low. She was trying to be sexy. The poor girl, I pitied her. I decided to at least pay her some attention.

After all, she was trying. Bella seemed surprised that I noticed. I wished I could have read her mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She seemed lost in her own little world for a minute. She was thinking about something, and she looked a bit sad. Torn, maybe?

I felt my face fall. I let out a sigh. I missed her so much. But then she lifted her face and glared at me. I felt it tear through my heart. It ripped me to pieces. But I knew what she was trying to tell me. She wanted me to go. I forced a smile, praying that it would convince her.

I knew it didn't. "Goodbye, Bella", I said softly. I turned and walked away. How had I just walked away? I needed her, I knew that much. "Goodbye forever, Edward", I turned my head slowly, and saw Bella staring down. I bit my lip. "I love you Bella. Never, ever doubt or forget that", I whispered.

She wouldn't have heard though. She wasn't a vampire. And that was my fault. I could hear the boy's voice at their table. "So, was that the famous Edward Cullen"? He asked. I held my breath. I was shattered at what Bella said next.

"No, that was…a different Edward. Just some guy I know from school", she didn't care. She must have shaken her head, because her sent wafted across the room. I inhaled deeply, etching the sent into my brain. Then I turned and looked at Bella. I felt my heart ache deeply. I wished suddenly that I could cry.

I would have cried for weeks. Bella looked at me, and I could tell she felt guilty. I wanted to tell her not to be. "Don't be sad, Bella. Please don't be sad. Don't cry", I whispered. Her brown eyes were wide and guilt-washed, but something was missing from them.

Her eyes held no love. They held not desire to be with me. She didn't want me anymore. She didn't love me. The hardest thing was knowing that letting her go had been right. I had made the right decision. That Bella was out of danger, safe, and over me. Now she was free to live her life as she should have, with another human.

**(A week later)**

We had one more week of holidays. I hadn't seen Bella since that day in the food court at the store. I still visited her every night. Some nights I even sat beside her while she slept in her bed.

It was wrong. I shouldn't have visited her. It only tormented me more, and it wasn't fair to Bella. She had let me go and now it was my turn. But somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that she still needed me. I needed to watch over her. I had grown to feel like a guardian angel.

Alice had talked to me a few times about it. This was one of many. "Edward, you have to leave her alone! You aren't doing yourself any favours"! She scolded. We were back at the store. In the food court. It was wrong, but I hoped Bella would come.

And she did. But not in a way that I was happy about. That boy who's name I found out through the mind of Sam was with Bella. Ryan had his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her. They actually _made out_ in the middle of the food court.

Alice pretended it was no big deal. "Oh look, it's Bella. Wow, she and Ryan got together", she said casually. I was fuming by now. How could she! But another part of me protested. The smart part of me. She could quite easily.

She wasn't cheating on me. She was in love with Ryan. It wasn't a crime. But it broke my heart none the less. I hated seeing her with someone else. But she did look happy. I was glad that she was happy. But I wasn't glad that it wasn't me making her happy. I stormed out of the food court before I could do something I might regret later.


	4. Things Change

**I LOVE all you guys who review! And don't worry, I promise things will get better between Bella and Edward. But it has to get worse before it gets better. I'll try to be as quick as I can updating! Thankyou so much guys who are reviewing! Please keep doing so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This is very unfortunate, but I am just not talented enough to have written such a great book. I can't wait for my copy of New Moon to come in. **

Chapter Three-Things Change

Bella's POV

After the incident with Edward the day before, I was a bit distressed. That being an understatement. Seeing him again just hurt me more, but it was really strange. I had no desire to be with him. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But he bought this on himself. This was what he supposedly wanted. For me to have a normal, average life as a human, to fall in love with a human boy, to finish school, get married, have kids, get old and…die?

How could he want _that_? For me to die! Pft. Men are idiots. Ok, so maybe not _all_ men. One in particular wasn't…

I was developing feelings for Ryan. I mean, I couldn't really be sure. It had only happened once in my life and look how that turned out. It hardly turned out at all!

If only I could ask Edward what Ryan's thoughts were about me…or maybe…Jasper! He could feel people emotions! He could tell me if Ryan loved me. But how was I supposed to talk to Jasper without either Alice seeing it beforehand, or Edward reading Jasper's thoughts and finding out?

And if Edward found out what I had been asking him about, if Ryan loved me, he would put two and two together. I might be putting Ryan and myself in danger if I did that.

I sat, starring at the phone and debating in my head.

_Yes! Ring Jasper! You'll be doing just what Edward wanted by living a normal life. Screw the retard, he'll get over it. _

_Don't ring Jasper, it's not fair. Edward will be crushed if he finds out. Don't you have any decency left at all! You broke his heart, don't rub salt in his wounds! _

_Edward wanted you to have a normal life as a human. Normal humans don't have vampires to find things out. Just go ask Ryan yourself!_

All the thoughts were rushing through my head, melting together. I reached slowly for the phone, then drew my hand back quickly and glanced away. Suddenly there was a loud, shrill ring. I stared, wide eyed at the phone.

It was ringing. I snatched it up and clutched it to my ear. "Hello"? I asked, praying that a sweet, alluring voice wouldn't answer. "Hey", it was Ryan! "Ryan! Oh my gosh, hey"! I said with a little too much enthusiasm. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pleased.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this week", he said slowly. "Like a…date", he added sheepishly. "Sure"! I replied, relief filling my voice. I could practically hear Ryan grinning. "Okay, um, what day"? He asked.

I thought for a moment. My whole week was free to spend with him. But as if I was going to tell him that. "Well, you could come round to my house now if you like", I said casually. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll be right over", he answered.

"Okay then. See you in a few minutes", I giggled. I _giggled_. I was appalled with myself. "See you", and then there was the beeping. I quickly slammed down the phone and ran to my closet. What was I going to wear? I found a floral skirt and a soft pink tank top and tossed it on.

The next challenge was my hair, after I slipped on some sandals and smoothed all the creases in my outfit. I ran a brush through it, and it fell in chocolate waves down my shoulders. I put in a butterfly hair clip and dusted some blush across my cheeks.

Like Edward, I knew Ryan loved my blush. So now he didn't need to embarrass me to see it. There was a sudden knock at the front door. _Gee, that was quick_. The knock sounded way over eager. I rushed down the stairs and tripped. Instinctively my hands shot out. I crashed.

"Ouch"! I yelped. The door flung open. Ryan had obviously heard my distress. His eyes were wide and confused. "What happened"? He asked, rushing to my side. I blushed. "I fell", I admitted. But he didn't laugh like Edward often had. "Honestly, these stairs are dangerous", he shook his head.

I was surprised at his reaction. Edward had automatically assumed that it was always me being clumsy. He never once thought that maybe there was some other explanation. "Maybe I was just being an accident magnet", I suggested.

But Ryan stood firm. He pulled me up and shook his head. "No way. You should definitely get those stairs checked out. You could have been really badly hurt", he said with a small smile. But I could tell he was being serious.

"Sure, I'll tell Charlie to call someone about it", I said carelessly. Ryan looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He was still holding my hands after pulling me up. He dropped one hand and brushed my hair back from my face.

I was about to pull away, but I got lost in his eyes like I often had in Edward's. Ryan leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. They tingled, but I had spent too much time with Edward to do what my instincts wanted, so I stayed put.

_Ryan is not Edward!_ I told myself fiercely. But none the less, I still wasn't sure how…exactly, to kiss someone any other way but like that. But thankfully, Ryan obviously did. He pulled me closer to him, and grabbed my wrists and wrapped them around his neck, encouraging me to kiss him back.

So I did. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head in closer. Ryan's hand was up in my hair, the other around my waist now. I struggled to breath. Eventually we both had to break apart to breath, but our hands stayed put and our faces were only inches apart.

"That was…", I trailed off, breathing hard. "Different"? Ryan suggested, his breathing equally heavy. I just nodded and gave a slight smile. Different didn't explain half of it. I couldn't describe it. But it was nice, in a way. The best part being, I hadn't wished it was Edward kissing me like that.

Ever since I had broken up with him I was worried I would keep comparing future boyfriends to Edward. It was a relief to know that that was not doing to be an issue.

"So, um…do you…want to do it, uh…again"? Ryan asked almost sheepishly. I paused, pretending to think for a moment. Without a word, I pulled his head closer to mine so our foreheads touched. Then I pressed my lips to his. His lips moved against my, they were wet and sweet.

"Mmm", I smiled. I closed my eyes. "Mmm", Ryan agreed. When we finally pulled back, it was time for Ryan to go home. He looked reluctant. I had a feeling my face showed the same disappointment. "How about we go down to the shops together tomorrow"? He asked, suddenly brightening. I nodded automatically.

I wasn't going to say no to more time with him. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", he said, and gave a little wave before going out the front door. I sighed. What was happening to me? I was becoming a different person, almost.

Ryan had picked me up early the next morning, and we had gone to the shops together. I saw Alice in the food court, but Edward was nowhere in sight. I have no idea why Alice decided to talk to me, but she did. She just walked right up.

"You're making this hard for him", she said softly in a sad voice. Like she was about to cry. That was the only thing she had said, and then she glided off in the direction of the clothing stores. Where I was supposed to be meeting Sam in about ten minutes.

I tried to ignore her comment, but it was hard. Even after Ryan had gone home and I went to hang out with Sam. Alice _had_ been my best friend, after all. But I threw it away. Now I had Ryan and Sam. Normal people, humans.

I walked in the clothing stores with Sam. She didn't have the slightest clue that I was troubled. "So, what do you think of this outfit"? She asked, holding up a short skirt and plain t-shirt. "It's nice actually. I might buy it myself", I was surprised. I took the outfit and held it up against my body, examining myself in the mirror.

"Hot. It's perfect for the party next week", Sam clapped. I glanced at her warily. "Party"? I asked. She just nodded. "At one of my friend's houses. It's gonna go _off_"! She said. I just shrugged.

No one had told me about any party. Maybe Ryan had mentioned it but I was too lost looking at his naturally hot face. It was a very likely possibility, considering I was absolutely besotted with him.

For only the second time in my life I was experiencing true love. The first time had crashed and burned. All I could do was pray that Ryan was different from normal human boys, who never truly cared about personality, just a pretty face. And I didn't need to worry that he was like Edward.

No one was like Edward.

**Please review or you might not get the next chapter!**


	5. Rubbing It In

**Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I did make up Ryan and Sam though. **

Chapter Four-Rubbing It In

Bella's POV

Ryan and Sam dropped me off at school. It was their second day. People were fairly aware that Ryan and I were an 'Item'. The party was coming up the next night, so that's basically what we talked about all day.

At lunch Sam, Ryan and I all sat at a table together, of course. Edward and his family pretended not to notice. Although, I could see Alice was hurt. Ryan and Sam chatted about the party, while I just nodded occasionally. When the bell went, Ryan grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"See you this afternoon, kay"? He whispered against my lips. I just nodded. As we were walking out of the cafeteria, hand in hand, Edward walked up. Just above everyone was in hearing-range.

I giggled at something Ryan said, and gave a disgusted look at Edward. "What the hell do you want"? I asked. There was no excuse for my tone of voice. But I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for Edward just then.

"Bella, can I talk to you…alone", he whispered. "It's about the party", he added. I let out an angry sigh. "Can't you just get lost? Edward, we're over! Except the fact, and move on! I did, and I'm perfectly happy with Ryan. Go find yourself another girlfriend. Maybe one who will care a little more, and vice versa", I shouted.

Many curious heads turned to gaze at the scene. Edward just stared, eyes wide. Then his eyes flashed black with anger. But his response held none of that. "I'm only trying to help. But I see that it's not wanted", he said softly. "Edward, I don't love you anymore"! I said desperately. I know he could see the truth in my eyes.

Ryan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I have to get to class. I'll…see you later, Bella", he said. I gave him an apologetic smile. Then I glared at Edward. "You screwed up my life once. You _won't_ do it again", I hissed. He sighed, and turned to walk away. I thought I saw his lips move slightly, but I couldn't tell.

**(Edward's POV)**

I didn't really see Bella and her new friend and boyfriend on the first day back at school. It wasn't until that afternoon that Alice showed me the vision. I saw it through her mind.

_Bella was making out with a guy I had never seen before. She had a beer in her hand and was laughing uncontrollable. She was giggling and twirling around. It seemed like she was drunk. She was dancing and kissing random guys who I didn't know. None of them were Ryan, but he was off in a corner kissing another girl. _

I was horrified. I had no idea where this was going to happen but I remembered people at school talking about a party. Was Bella going to that party? She wouldn't. She wasn't that kind of person to go out and get drunk. But then again, she had changed quite a lot. I had tried to tell myself that she wouldn't do that.

"What should I do"? I asked Carlisle and Esme later that night. Esme had looked deeply distressed and sad. "There is nothing you can do, Edward", Carlisle said sadly. "Except maybe warn her. But I'm not so sure that she would listen", he added. Esme had remained silent. I knew she would have been crying.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper were very upset too. Jasper had been so overwhelmed by everyone's sadness that he had to leave the house for a while. That was the first time something like that had to happen.

He had never been so overwhelmed before. The sadness hung in the air all night. Alice and I talked with each other a few times, but then I just went to my room to punch holes in the wall. I wasn't entirely convinced that my whole family wasn't doing the same.

I listened in on their thoughts to pass the time away.

_This is such a tragic thing to happen. Edward had never been so happy in his entire life, I can't believe that he threw it all away by denying her the one thing that would have kept them together. _Alice

_Poor Edward. I can't believe this happened to the two of them. I'm not sure he will ever truly love someone like he loved dear Bella. _Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts angered me the most.

_This is all Edward's bloody fault! He bought this on himself, by not changing her. He lost the only person he ever loved and probably ever will love because he had to have his way again and be so damn stubborn. _Emmett.

_Bella is such a bitch. She screwed Edward up bad. She is such a selfish cow; I can't believe she left him because he wouldn't kill her. He should have changed her. Made the selfish pig see how good she's got it. _Rosalie.

_It's so hard to believe that Bella would actually do something so immature and careless. I just hope she doesn't overdo it and so something incredibly stupid. _Carlisle.

Trust him to be thinking about the health and safety part. But reading their minds made me realise the mistake I had made. I should never have denied Bella what she wanted. But I couldn't fix it now. She had found someone else.

Reading their thoughts also made me realise just how much they had all loved Bella. As much as I did, but just in different ways. For me, it was true love. Romance. For Esme and Carlisle, it was family. They loved her like a daughter. For Emmett, Jasper, and probably Alice too, it was as a sibling. She was a sister to them. But Alice also loved her as a best friend.

Rosalie was probably the only one who didn't let it show. But I knew that somewhere, she did love Bella like a sister. Well, if she didn't she would've learnt to. But I never gave her the chance, because I never changed her.

I read Jasper's thoughts when he finally came home.

_Gee. I sure miss Bella. Everyone is going through such a hard time. Especially Edward and Alice. Edward lost the one person he has ever loved, and Alice has lost her only best friend. She had never had a best friend before. I should go and comfort her_.

I hadn't thought about it that way. It was true. Alice had never had a best friend before. Not in her human life, and not in her time as a vampire. She would be really confused, because she had never lost a best friend before either. Jasper was always the one to put things into perspective and make me realise that I wasn't the only one alive.

I stayed up all night thinking of ways to get Bella back. By the time it was time for school, I had no brilliant ideas to put into action. There was a soft knock at the door. "Edward? It's time for school. We're going with Rose. Do you want to take the Volvo"? It was Alice. She sounded sad.

"I'll drive by myself", I replied half heartedly. And I did. I pulled into my usual space at school, and saw Bella step out of Ryan's car, laughing. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Then he kissed her. It wasn't like any way I ever had.

It was passionate. They had no need to stay in control. I felt my anger building up again, so I darted off to class. I had resulted to running! Why could I not accept it? I was fleeing like a terrified rabbit.

At lunch I half hoped that Bella would sit at our table. But I knew that she wouldn't. And she didn't. She went and sat with _Ryan_. I decided to read his thoughts as I listened to their conversation.

They were talking about the party. Actually, Ryan and his sister were talking about the party. Bella only seemed half interested. I secretly hoped that she was thinking about me. I glanced at Jasper, who seemed incredibly distressed for some reason. I read his thoughts.

_I don't believe it. She doesn't love Edward anymore! She loves Ryan, and she feels nothing for Edward! Maybe my power isn't working. Maybe I'm wrong. I have to be wrong, of course Bella loves Edward! _

I didn't believe it. I glared at Jasper. He obviously felt my anger towards him.

_Sorry, Edward. I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea how much. _

I ignored it. Jasper had to be wrong. Of course his power wasn't working properly. It was just a stupid, little mistake. At least that's what I tried to believe. But the more I watched Bella's face, the more I saw her adoration for Ryan. He would smile at her occasionally, and she would be ecstatic. I could see it on her face.

Eventually the bell went, and I realised none of my family had spoken the whole break. I stood up, and watched as Bella and Ryan made out over at their table. My fists automatically clenched. Just as the pair pulled apart and went to walk out, I walked up to them.

_Uh oh. I hope Bell doesn't make a scene. _

I rolled my eyes. Ryan was a retard. Bella glared at me as I walked up, though, and I knew she wouldn't take this lightly. She looked at me as thought I smelled funny. Her nose wrinkled up. And then came the shouting. "What the hell do you want"? She demanded.

"Bella, can I talk to you…alone", I whispered, glancing around at the onlookers. "It's about the party", I added quickly before she rejected me. I had no such luck. "Can't you just get lost? Edward, we're over! Except the fact, and move on! I did, and I'm perfectly happy with Ryan. Go find yourself another girlfriend. Maybe one who will care a little more, and vice versa", she shouted.

Had she really just said that? I felt my heart break for the hundredth time. This time there were no pieces left to put back together. I was extremely mad. But I couldn't make a scene. Too many people were already watching, and I didn't need teachers to come out. "I'm only trying to help, but I can see that it's not wanted", I whispered, hanging my head.

"Edward, I don't love you anymore"! She said desperately. I looked up into her eyes. She was dead serious. It was nothing but the truth. This hurt more than anything else she had ever said. I winced. I couldn't cry, so that's all I could do. Ryan said something to Bella, but I wasn't listening.

She smiled, and then turned to glare at me again. "You screwed up my life once. You _won't_ do it again", she hissed. I hung my head again. I turned to walk away "I'm sorry. I love you", I whispered. But she wouldn't understand it. I said it too low and too fast. After all, she's only human.

_Story of my life  
_

_Searching for the right  
_

_But it keeps avoiding me  
_

_Sorrow in my soul  
_

_Cause it seems that wrong  
_

_Really loves my company _

_He's more than a man  
_

_And this is more than love  
_

_The reason that this guy is blue  
_

_The clouds are rolling in  
_

_Because I'm gone again  
_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
_

_And it kills him inside  
_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy  
_

_I can see him dying  
_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
_

_I don't wanna be the reason why  
_

_Every time I walk out the door  
_

_I see him die a little more inside  
_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
_

_I don't wanna take away his life  
_

_I don't wanna be...  
_

_A murderer_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
_

_Get it over with  
_

_I don't wanna do this  
_

_Anymore_

_-Unfaithful, Rihanna_

**So, what did you think? Please review. I was really sad writing this chapter. I nearly cried. ** **Anyway, please review. **


	6. Party Animal

**I'm trying to be quick with updates. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Plain and simple. **

Chapter Five-Party Animal

Bella's POV

We were getting ready for the big party. It was going to be great. Sam had a date with this guy called Jason, and obviously I was going with Ryan. We were all going in Jason's car.

Sam was already ready. She looked fantastic. She was wearing a bright red boob tube that showed off her stomach, and a pair of super tight, super short denim shorts with a pair of red stilettos. She had curled her hair so it fell in beautiful ringlets around her face and down her shoulders.

She had done her own makeup. She was wearing eyeliner, and a fair bit of mascara, with blood red lipstick and a bit of clear, shimmery eye shadow with a hint of blush. I was wearing the same sort of makeup, but with more blush, a little less lipstick and eye shadow.

I had on a black mini skirt that was mini in the _extreme_. It only just covered my butt, with an inch to spare. I was wearing a boob tube too; it was red with a few black roses printed on. My shoes were my favourite. They were knee-high, black platform boots. I had curled my hair the same as Sam, but it didn't have quite the same effect.

"You look fab", Sam giggled. I gave a weak smile. "You too", I said. "C'mon, I think Jason and Ryan are here", Sam's eyes lit up. She ran down the stairs and quickly pulled the door open. Ryan was leaning on the door frame, and Jason was standing with his hands on his hips.

Both their eye's widened when they saw us. Ryan grinned, and Jason just put his arm around Sam's waist and kissed her cheek. She turned her head so it touched her lips. I rolled my eyes and Ryan groaned. "Please, spare us", he muttered. He held my hand in his and led us to the car.

I quickly gave Jason a once-over. He seemed decent enough. He had light brown hair, darker brown eyes and tanned skin. He had a fairly average build, and he was overall pretty…normal. He was nothing special. He seemed to have a genuine interest in Sam though. I wondered how long they had known each other.

We got into the car, and when we arrived at the party I was actually excited. I could hear the music blaring and through the windows I saw the disco lights flashing. Sam had told me that the guy who lived at the house, Matt, his parents were away for the week.

Inside people were dancing, drinking, eating and kissing. Most looked like they were having fun. I noticed one girl, handing out drinks. She had dead straight, jet black hair. It hung loosely around her pale face, and I caught a glimmer of green eyes. "Who's that"? I wondered aloud. I noticed Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Our older sister Brooke. Matt's her boyfriend", he said. I frowned. "Why…is she dressed like that"? I asked cautiously, taking in Brooke's black shorts, black t-shirt with a white skull on the front, and black sneakers and spiked wrist cuffs.

Suddenly she walked over. "Hello siblings", she said in a blank, distant voice to Sam and Ryan. I instinctively moved a little closer to Ryan. "Is something wrong", I whispered, more to Ryan. But apparently Brooke heard. She looked at me with her piercing eyes.

"No, don't mind me as I wallow and drown in the sinking, cold depths of my depression", she said blankly. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at Ryan. He just shrugged. "She decided a few weeks ago that the death was too much to tolerate, and that she would 'give in to the depression'", he said, and I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Oh my gosh, who died"? I asked sympathetically.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Her pet goldfish", she said dryly. I saw Jason snicker behind his hand. "When"? I asked, still sympathetic. "When she was three years old", Sam and Ryan said in unison. Brooke spoke up suddenly, and I was surprised. I had forgotten she was there.

"As you can see I have had a traumatic childhood and I have been mentally scarred beyond therapy or counselling", she said. "You were born with mental issues beyond therapy or counselling, sis. Don't worry, it happened at birth", Ryan said in an honest voice. Brooke glared at him and smacked the side of his head, storming off.

"What was _that_ all about"? I asked with a slight laugh. Ryan groaned. "Don't worry. It's just another faze of hers. Another quest for popularity and attention. She decided to go emo or whatever her prissy friends call it", he muttered. "Emo"? I asked, confused. "It's like, Goth, only emo people are 'emotionally challenged', or something", he shook his head. "Oh", I said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna drink"? A guy with sandy blonde hair asked. I assumed he was Matt, and he handed me and Ryan a…beer? I took it anyway. "Um, Ryan, are we…allowed"? I asked nodding my head at the bottle. Ryan just unscrewed the cap and chugged it down. I copied him, but I drank a little more. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me. "Whoa"! I said, shaking my head. Matt smirked and handed us a few more bottles, but I just dragged Ryan to the dance floor.

"C'mon", I laughed. Ryan and I danced while we drinked. "So, changed your mind", he whispered in my ear. I just nodded. I was actually having a sort of good time.

After a few more drinks, I started to feel giddy. A game of Spin The Bottle caught my attention, so I dragged Ryan over there next. "Aw, but I don't wanna share you", Ryan whined. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "It's just a bit of fun", I protested. The game looked fun fun. I shook my head. Fun fun?

We joined in the circle, and a few people got kissed before any of our group got picked. A girl called Chrissie spun Jason, and they went off to make out somewhere. Sam didn't seem to mind. Her and another guy also went off to there own little space to kiss. Then a girl called Marie spun Ryan. Now Marie was as drunk as. She was laughing and giggling and grabbed Ryan's wrist to drag him off.

He was quite drunk by now, too. So he just laughed and pulled her to his chest. They started making out and Marie dragged him off somewhere. I didn't really mind. He was drunk, and it was a game, after all. He didn't love her, so it didn't matter. Then it was my turn to spin. Jason came out and sat down, and the bottle landed on him. Sam wasn't back yet, so I thought what the heck.

Jason was a good kisser, I admit. He pushed me up against a wall and we made out for a bit. His breath stank of alcohol, but I'm sure mine did too. I felt his hands feeling all over my body. I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I liked the feel of his warm chest. I could hear the game had paused. People were whistling about something. I realised a lot of people were watching me and Jason.

I suddenly realised I really enjoyed being the centre or attention.

**Edward's POV**

I sped all the way to the party. Alice's vision had infuriated me. I was _not_ going to let Bella do that to herself. I heard the music before anything else. It was blasting. I parked and jumped out of the car, slamming the door. It almost fell off.

I stormed into the house but no one noticed. The first thing I saw was Bella. Dear, sweet Bella. Innocent, kind, loving Bella. Pressed up against a wall. With some…_boy_ kissing her. Just like Alice's vision. He wasn't Ryan. From other peoples thoughts I found out that his name was Jason. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey, what's the deal, man"? He asked in a drunken tone. I growled at him, and Bella laughed. I could smell her breath; she was drunk. "Hello Eddy", she giggled and swayed. I noticed the beer bottle in her hand. I growled more. How the hell had she gotten to be so bloody drunk? "Eddy"? I asked, pulled her to my chest. She was giggling uncontrollably, and then she stopped.

"No, Eddy's been a bad boy. Eddy, leave now", she said, scolding me like a little child might. I couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on? Bella had turned into a…I wasn't even going to think it. "Bella, look at you! You're totally drunk! I'm not leaving you like this, you're coming home with me right now", I shook my head and began to lead her away.

But tears were forming in Bella's eyes. "No Eddy. Please…go, just…leave", she struggled. I shook my head. "I will leave. But not without you first", I said firmly. I glanced at Jason. He was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and groaning. I gave a disgusted grunt. "So where's Ryan"? I asked sharply.

Bella just shrugged. "Well I dunno. I don't _own_ him ya know. He can go kiss wa eva gurl he wants", she droned. She stumbled over to a game of Spin The Bottle. I was about go after her when a tall blonde girl appeared in front of me and started to try and dance with me. It was the girl I recognised as Sam. "Hello, Edward", she batted her eyelashes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wanted to throw up. It made me feel physically ill. I picked Sam up into my arms and carried her over to the couch. I sat her down carefully. "No"! She pleaded desperately, clinging to my neck. I carefully peeled her off me. "A piggy back ride"? She tried pleadingly. I gave her a sympathetic look and shook my head.

The poor girl didn't even realise she was drunk. But it didn't take long for someone else to get hold of her. I went over to Bella and picked her up, bridal style. "No"! She shouted as I carried her to the door. I wanted to kiss her and tell her it would be okay. But she beat her fists on my chest and I sighed. Jason came up to me, infuriated. "Hey, punk, what the hell do you think you're doing"? He snapped.

I glared at him. "Taking her home. She is absolutely dead drunk"! I snarled. But Bella glared at me. "Eddy! Put me down, I want to stay! I have to find Ryan! I love him", she said in a child's voice. "Why do you need to find him"? I challenged.

She looked at me desperately. "Because…I'm pregnant. I'm having his baby", she said, ashamed. I gaped at her. Then I glared, and stormed, Bella still in my arms, to find Ryan. "No! Eddy, leave right now"! She ordered. So I put her down and shook my head. "Oh Bella. Please take care of yourself. I can't look after you forever, so I'll stop here. But _please_, keep yourself safe", I begged, and turned to leave.

I heard Bella giggled, and turned to see her kiss Jason again. She pulled back for a moment and threw up on the floor. I rushed to her side and held her hair out of the way while she threw up some more. _Too much beer_, I thought angrily.Apparently Jason had the same thoughts.

_Too much grog, I guess. Maybe I should take her into the bedroom-_

I blocked him out as a picture formed in his mind. I felt sick. I patted Bella's back but I got the same response. "Go", she said. So I turned and left. I was much slower driving home. I was reluctant to leave poor Bella, but I was trying to give her what she wanted. I hadn't when she was mine, and that's how I had lost her.

I pulled up at my house and my family's thoughts washed over me.

_Oh thank heavens he's home! I hope Bella is with him!_

_If she's drunk as it's his fault. All of this is happening because bloody Edward didn't want to change her._

_Who even cares? Bella isn't important! I can't believe they all care so much about a worthless human. _

_Uh oh. Edward is very unhappy. I wonder what happened. He's…confused? I wonder why. I think he is sad…I've never known Edward to be sad before. _

_Oh my God. I hope Bella is okay!_

_I hope she isn't too drunk. That won't be good. She'll be very sick. _

I ignored their thoughts. Their words worried me far more. As I walked into the house everyone rushed at me. Alice got in first.

"Edward, where the hell is Bella? Please tell me she isn't still at-".

"-she's not at the party anymore. She'll be halfway to deaths door by now", Rosalie interrupted.

"_What_"?

**Ooh, the suspense. Okay, I want _at least _ten more reviews before the next chapter is posted. Even if only one person reviews ten times. If that happens, that one person must send ten different reviews. Anyway, my point is, REVIEW! Or the next chapter won't come. TEN AT THE LEAST PEOPLE!**


	7. Lying And Dying

**Ok, I've been at home sick all day so I have had time to write up another chapter. Okay, I'm giving in this time. I'll accept as many reviews as I have, but I will need at least fifteen reviews before the next chapter will come, and it's a long one and a good one so review or it won't come. EVER. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, okay? Get that through your heads peebles. **

Chapter Six-Lying and Dying

Bella's POV

"Woo", I tottered about after a few more beers. Jason was laughing, his arm around my waist. I felt light-headed, but I kept drinking. Ten minutes later, I was as drunk as hell.

I felt dizzy. "Whoa", I groaned. Couldn't…think straight. I threw up all over the floor. "Ugh", I grunted. And then I began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Bella"? Jason mumbled. I grunted again. Jason stumbled towards me, and he started kissing me. We still both had beers in our hands.

His lips moved against mine, and I dropped my bottle. It shattered on the floor. Jason pushed me up against the wall, and I kept giggling. My mind was hazy, and I felt tipsy and giddy. And then suddenly I was kissing air. My eyes flew open. Eddy! I heard Jason. "Hey, what's the deal man"? He asked. I picked up his beer bottle. Somehow some had managed to stay in.

I quickly drank some and Edward looked at me. Edward was growling, and I laughed. "Hey Eddy", I giggled. Edward put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Eddy"? He asked. I giggled but then I remember. Through the haze in my brain I remembered everything that had happened. He hadn't changed me.

"No, Eddy's been a bad boy. Eddy, leave now", I scolded. "Bella, look at you! You're totally drunk! I'm not leaving you like this, you're coming home with me right now", he said sternly. Was Eddy mad at me? He started leading me away. Tears stung my eyes. "No Eddy. Please…go, just…leave", I couldn't think of the right words.

My head hurt. Edward was talking to me and I was replying without really thinking about it. He let me go and I wobbled over to the game. I sat down as people carried on playing. Eventually Edward came back over and picked me up. "No"! I protested. I drifted into a semi-conscious state for a small period of time. I droned my answers to him, but one I was aware of.

"Eddy! Put me down, I want to stay! I have to find Ryan! I love him, I whined. "Why do you have to find him"? He asked. "Because…I'm pregnant. I'm having his baby", I was ashamed that I had to hurt Edward by telling him. He started to run to where I knew Ryan would have been. "No! Eddy, leave right now"! I sobbed. Edward kept talking to me, telling me to be safe. I just nodded and he put me down. I threw up.

Edward was back at my side, holding my hair. "Go", I said firmly. And I knew that he did. I quickly wiped my mouth and turned to kiss Jason again. He held my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I sighed contentedly. But a little while later I needed to throw up again. "What-what time is it"? I rubbed my temples.

"Um", Jason glanced at his watch. "It's…wow! It's 1am"! He said. I gasped. "I better get home", I clutched my stomach. "Ugh, I feel dirty", I grumbled. "Where's Ryan? He can take me home so you can hang out with Sam", I said, tottering off to find my 'boyfriend'. It didn't take long. He was dancing with some other girl.

I grabbed his arm. "Hey babe", he grinned and kissed me. I grinned back. "Hey cutie", I kissed him lightly. "So, you ready to go home yet"? He asked jokingly. "Actually yes", I leaned my head against his chest. "Please"? I begged, batting my long eyelashes. He seemed hypnotised by me. He considered for a moment.

"So Charlie's away on a fishing trip, you say"? He asked. I nodded. He grinned impishly. "Well then, that's good. I'll stay round at your house for the night then", he said, snaking his arm around my waist. I flashed him a grin. "Sounds good to me", I whispered.

We got Jason and Sam, because they wanted to be dropped off at Jason's house. We were going to their house first. We were laughing and talking and drinking with each other on the way. "So, how many gurl's do ya reckon ya made out with, Jase"? Ryan laughed. He was driving.

"Just yours, mate", Jason laughed back. Ryan frowned and turned his head to glare at Jason. He had his arm casually slung around Sam's shoulder. "You bastard", he snarled. Jason got mad now, too. "Hey, guys cut it out"! I screamed. "Babe, leave it. Ryan, shut up and drive", Sam shouted. I heard the faint sound of a horn, and blinding lights.

A car was coming right at us. We swerved and the next thing I knew we smashed into a tree. My head was jarred forward and smashed into the dashboard as I was thrown forward. I had forgotten my seatbelt…

**Edward's POV**

I drove as fast as the car would allow. It didn't take long to find the wreckage. I could smell the blood, and Bella's scent was overpowering. Her blood called to me. Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were unable to come with me because the blood would have been too much to handle.

The red car was smashed up badly. It had hit a tree. I ripped the door right off. Oh. My. God. Blood was pouring from Bella's nose. She was paler than me, and there was a deep gash in her head. Blood dripped down her face and drenched her chocolate brown hair. I touched it. It was wet, and warm. I tried not to breathe as I lifted Bella from the car. Where the hell was her seatbelt?

It was only then that I noticed the others in the car. Ryan was probably the worst. He was drenched in blood. He had bitten his lip, and it was purple and swollen. A deep gash ran from the top of his head down to just under his ear. His blonde hair was now red. Dark, bloody red. His eyes were closed, and I knew his nose was broken. It was purplish blue, and was broken and bruised. Blood poured into his mouth from it.

His mouth was open, and I also noticed that he had bitten his tongue somehow too. I also saw a shard of glass stuck in his neck. Not too deep, but stuck in his neck none the less. But I heard his faint heart beat, slowing more and more. The other two were unconscious but didn't look to be too hurt. I carried my limp Bella and lay her on the ground.

She groaned a little. "Sve mi", she mumbled. I could tell she was trying to say "save me" but it had come out as that instead. My poor, precious Bella. "Bella, can you hear me", I whispered in her ear. I hoped I hadn't damaged her more by moving her. "Mmm", she groaned. I heard the sound of tyres and realised that Carlisle, Esme and Alice had arrived. Carlisle was checking her vital signs immediately.

"Don't forget the others", Esme reminded us all kindly. I went to get them out of the car. Alice held Sam in her arms. All their faces were bleeding and bruised, but only Ryan had other injures. His leg had gotten slightly jammed, and was severely fractured, or even broken. They couldn't be sure. His arm had also been twisted into an unnatural position.

He was in a coma, and Carlisle said it might be a while before he came out. "Carlisle", I whispered. He looked at me sympathetically. "Yes, Edward"? He asked. I paused. "Bella…Bella was pregnant. To Ryan. Is there any chance that…the baby…", I trailed off softly. Carlisle looked sad, and he glanced at Bella. He answered me with his thoughts so no one else heard.

_Edward, I'm sorry. Between all the alcohol she has consumed, and this accident, there is no chance that the child could have survived that_.

Whether it was my child or not, it had still been Bella's, and I felt sad for her. I just didn't want to be the one to tell her that if there really had been a baby, it was through her own actions that she had caused its demise. She had killed her own baby, and maybe herself.

­­­­­

**Ooh, another cliffy. I'm dead serious this time, though, I'll need at least fifteen reviews. Even from the same people. So if everyone sends in fifteen reviews of their own, then you can have your next chapter. It's a good one so REVIEW. **


	8. Eternity Without You

**Okay, thankyou guys. You were all really good and reviewed! I absolutely love reading reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Okay, that was pretty random, lol. Half of you probably aren't even reading this A/N so I'll just can it and let those who are reading my A/N read the story. Sorry to waist your time. Oh, one more thing. Sorry for all the POV swaps, but I figured you needed to know how everyone else felt about the situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, but Ryan, Sam, Marie, Jason and the random unnamed people in my story are mine. I hope you realise your just wasted five seconds of your life reading this. So now you can ignore my pointless blabber and read the actual story. **

Chapter Six-Eternity Without You

Edward's POV

She was just lying there, motionless. Limp and pale. Her bloodstained hair fell over her face. My whole body shook as I sobbed silently and tearless. I shouldn't have let this happen. I _loved _her. How could I just let her go like that? In all those classic romance movies I had watched with Bella, the women would leave on trains, broken-hearted, and the men would run after them, always falling behind and being left alone at the station.

I had superhuman speed and strength, more than enough to catch the train or stop it, and yet Bella had still slipped away. I could have stopped her with one finger, held her back effortlessly. It goes to show that no matter what you are, no one is unbreakable. No one is completely invincible. Even we vampires had our pains and troubles.

I touched Bella's broken body, brushing her hair back from her face. I hadn't even noticed the blood. "I'll kill that pathetic little weasel", I growled. "Worse than bloody Newton". Ryan was still in a coma, where he deserved to be as far as I was concerned. There was a soft tap at the door. Sam was standing there in a hospital gown, her eyes red and blotchy. Her arm was in cast.

Her head hung in shame. "Oh my God. I hate myself. What have I done"! She screamed. She was shaking violently. I still hated her, but I felt slightly bad for her. "This is my entire fault. Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry", she cried. I shook my head, annoyed. "Don't apologise to me. It's Bella you hurt", I said.

Sam cautiously approached the bed. She touched Bella's face softly, and she cried harder. "What have I done? What if she dies", I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear that. I glared at her. Her eyes went wide when she realised. "Edward, I didn't mean it like that-I'm sorry I-" but I cut her off. "I think you should leave now", I snapped. Sam nodded. "Get better soon, Bella", and she left.

I shook my head in disgust. I hated these people with a passion so strong I wanted to snap their necks. The realisation of the thought hit me, and I was instantly furious with myself. _What would Bella say?_ I reminded myself. The Bella before all this would have looked at me with sympathetic, loving eyes and tell me it was okay, that I hadn't actually done it, just thought about it. The Bella now would have glared at me and never spoken to me again.

Which I wasn't so sure she wasn't already doing. I once again turned to the thoughts of everyone else for 'comfort'.

_I guess I feel kinda sorry for the cow. She was everything to Edward, and now he might lose her. And I _do not_ want to put up with his moping for the rest of eternity because he lost the only person he had ever loved. _I smiled slightly. The Ice Princess was finally melting. I knew she was only feeling that way because she felt bad about being so mean, but it was a start. Next I heard Carlisle's thoughts. That shocked me.

_Hmm, these results aren't looking good. I hope Bella's strong enough to pull through this, because I sure know that Edward won't be able to handle this so well. He has no choice now. He'll have to change her, and I don't think she'll be awake to get a say in the matter. _

I kissed Bella's cheek and ran to find Carlisle. "Dad"! I called. It would seem slightly suspicious if I called him by his first name in front of the public. Carlisle stared at me with wide eyes. "Is everything okay"? He asked. I glared. "No, it's not. Is it true? Is there no other option"? If I thought his eyes were wide before, they were almost perfectly round now.

"Edward…I'm sorry, but there is no other way. We might have to change Ryan, too", he said in a tone that only vampires could hear. I glared harder. "Can't we just leave him…", I muttered. Carlisle scowled at me. "Edward, I know you upset, and I'm sorry for what's happened, but-"

"-no, you know what! Have you got _any_ idea how many times I have heard that today! 'Oh, Edward I'm sorry for what's happened'. I don't care! None of you have any idea what I am going through"! I thundered. I stormed back to the room. My brother's and sisters all stared at me in disbelief. I went to take my place beside Bella again.

**Sam's POV**

I hated what had happened to Bella, I mean, it was me who had convinced her to go to the party. I felt so guilty. But I think I was more worried about Ryan. He was currently in a coma. Brooke was supposed to be coming to see us, I had rung Matt's house but he said Brooke was in bed with a hangover. It didn't surprise me.

I had a slight hangover, too, but I doubt it would have been as bad as hers. Bella would have been throwing up all morning, too. But I had to admit, the party was worthwhile. It's the crash that spoilt it. I was pretty peeved at Ryan, he had totally spoilt the night because of him driving drunk. Bella had trusted him. I was worried after this she would break up with him. Poor Ryan. He had never gotten drunk before. He just wanted to seem cool in front of Bella, but I doubt he would achieve that after he had gone off to make out with some random chick and hadn't been near Bella for nearly the whole night.

But from what Jason had told me, Bella hadn't had _such_ a bad night. Jason and I had broken up; he was so annoyed at me. He wouldn't even talk to me. It's like he thought the crash was _my_ fault! Ryan crashed, not me. Ryan was driving on the wrong side of the road, not me. Ryan had told him about the party, not me. Ryan had told him to ask me to the party, not me.

It was all Ryan's fault. Oh, and _Ryan_ had given him the beers that made him drunk, not me. In fact, Bella was in this hospital dying because of Ryan. Then I realised. _Bella_ had wanted Ryan to take her home. If we hadn't left when Bella wanted us to, that car wouldn't have gone past, and we wouldn't have had to of swerved to avoid it.

But still, Bella was dying. It was selfish and heartless to blame a dying person for something. Even if they were at fault. I went to find Edward, and he was sitting beside Bella. I felt tears well up in my eyes when I saw her.

She had been so beautiful the night before, and now she was ugly. Okay, cruel thoughts but I couldn't push them away. In five seconds she had gone from being the most beautiful person at a party full of jocks, to crushed, broken, scarred and ugly.

I quietly knocked on the door. I hung my head. I could barely bring myself to look at Bella's cold white body. "Oh my God, I hate myself! What have I done"! I screamed. I felt my body shake as I sobbed. "This is my entire fault. Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry", I whispered. "Don't apologise to me. It's Bella you hurt", he said. His tone wasn't at all sharp or filled with hate, but he never said it wasn't my fault either.

I was mad at him for that. Surely he understood that it was Bella's fault? I slowly approached the bed. I brushed my hand against Bella's frozen cheek. "What have I done? What if she dies"? I said quietly. I felt Edward's piercing eyes on me. He had heard me? _Oh God, no he wasn't supposed to hear that!_ Was all I could think.

I felt my eyes widen. "Edward, I didn't mean it like that-I'm sorry I-" he cut me off before I could finish. "-I think you should leave now", he snapped. I nodded quickly. "Get better soon, Bella", I added softly, and then I ran out of the room. Tears spilled over my cheeks. I wanted Edward to _love_ me! And he hated me because he thought I had killed his girlfriend.

_She's as good as dead, anyway_, I thought sharply. I hated Bella now. I didn't want to be her friend anymore. As I stormed back to my room, I saw Edward's brother. Jeremy? Jackson…Jay…Jasper! His name was Jasper. He gave me a funny look, like he was puzzled. I glared at him and ran past. I hated all of them.

**Jasper's POV**

I headed off to Bella's room. After Edward's fit at Carlisle, I figured I should help calm him. I heard a conversation coming from in the room, and the next thing I knew Bella's friend from the party, Sam, charged past me. I tapped into her emotions. Hate, confusion, guilt, anger, sadness...the usual, and…love! For Edward! Wow. That was unexpected. This strange girl who had nearly killed Bella loved Edward.

He wouldn't be happy about that. As if he didn't have enough admirers. I gave the girl a puzzled look. She just ignored me and ran past. I shrugged and went to Bella's room. She was lying in the bed, cold, emotionless. I couldn't pick up anything. I tried to make her 'happy'. I wondered if it worked on unconscious people.

Edward glared up at me suddenly. "Uh, I just wanted to see how she was", I said quietly. But I worked to calm Edward. I felt his love for Bella. It was overpowering. "Wow. You really love her, don't you", I whispered. Edward glared at me, as if to say "well of course I love her".

"Okay, maybe this is a bad time", so I turned and walked out. It seemed that Edward was pushing everyone away today. I shook my head sadly. I wished he would just change her.

**(Sorry about all the switching POV's, guys) back to: Edward's POV**

Enough was enough. After Jasper walked in, I made up m mind. I would change her. I glared at Jasper. "Okay, Maybe this is a bad time", and he left. I was grateful. I leaned towards Bella's throat. I sank my teeth in cautiously, savouring the taste of her sweet blood. But I didn't drink any. I pulled my teeth back out again quickly and wiped my mouth.

Almost immediately Bella was awake. "Bella"? I asked happily. All I got in response was an ear-piercing scream. "_AH, GOD MAKE IT STOP_"! She shouted. Carlisle was beside me almost instantly. "What the hell happened"? He growled. I was shocked. He was actually angry.

"You-you said there was no other way…", I stated. Carlisle glared at me. "Edward, do you realise what you might have done"? I stared at Bella, who was writing on the bed. All the tubes going into her were being tugged at and were being pulled out. "Edward, she was going to live! She was going to make a full recovery! We got the results from our other tests, and she would have been free to live a normal life! You've just taken her away from that"!

Oh God, I couldn't believe it. I had put her through _so_ much to avoid changing her. We had even broken up because I wouldn't change her, and now she had gotten drunk, pregnant, everything bad had happened because I hadn't changed her, and now I had. After I had made her go through all that! How was I supposed to live with myself, and now Bella knowing that I had taken all that away from her?


	9. Dying On The Inside

**Sorry I took so long again. I've been really busy with school and stuff lately, and I'm going as fast as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I've learnt to accept the fact; it was difficult, but I have. **

Chapter –Dying On The Inside

_Three days. Three days my angel screamed and burned as the venom ran through her blue veins and pumped through her heart. I couldn't stand to watch her go through so much pain. To know that the very thing I had broken up with her over, to protect her, had gotten her. I could have spared her so much trouble. _

Bella's POV

I groaned. Where was I? I looked up into the eyes of a distressed Edward. His golden eyes were wide with worry, guilt, and pain. There was a faint burning sensation in my veins but it was fading away. "Edward"? I asked. The realisation of where I was and why I was there hit me. "Where are Ryan and Sam and Jason"? I asked, panicking.

"It's okay, they're fine", he soothed. "But, Bella, there is something else…", Edward trailed off. What? Something else? What did he mean by something else, had something else happened while I was unconscious? "What is it"? I asked. But I suddenly noticed Edward seemed distracted. He seemed…awed some how, for reasons I hadn't a clue.

"Edward"? I asked again, hysteria enter my voice. His head snapped up. It had drifted to his hands. "I'm sorry. We thought you were going to die…I didn't think there was any other choice", he sounded pained. What was he talking about? I could feel my eyes widen. I waited to feel my heart speed up, and cried out when I realised that it had stopped all together.

"Edward…", my breath started to get faster and sharper. I was sending myself into a state of pure panic. Edward's eyes were sad and guilty. I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. My mistake. The tears just _couldn't _come. Edward's arms reached out to me, and I sat up quickly. "No", I whispered. There was no meaning behind my words. I just couldn't think of anything else to say. What else was there to say?

'Oh yes, thankyou darling Edward for turning me into a vampire'. I don't think that would have gone down to well. Edward seemed to be quite guilty and regretful about the situation. "A…mirror"? I pleaded. Edward nodded solemnly and handed me a small mirror. I sucked in my breath sharply. The girl in the mirror was a stranger. She had familiar features, but she wasn't the girl I used to know.

I moved the mirror around. She had rosebud lips that were a soft cherry colour, rosy cheeks, thick black lashes, cascading chocolate hair, crimson eyes, pale lavender lids, and ghostly white skin. "Tha-that can't be me", I whispered. Edward buried his face in his hands. I wanted to hate him. He had done this to me. And where was Ryan?

"Bella, I'm sorry…" he trailed off. "Where is Ryan"? I demanded. Stuff Edward. Ryan was my boyfriend. "He's unconscious at the moment", Edward replied quietly. I scowled. A small smile flickered across his lips. But then his face went grave, suddenly, and he quickly took one of my hands in his, and hoisted me into his arms. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing"? I screeched. Edward clutched me to his chest and proceeded to hurry out of the room.

He buried my head in his chest. It was a rather uncomfortable situation. "Edward, what are you doing"? My voice was muffled by his white, long sleeved blouse. "Bella, just trust me for now and don't speak until I tell you", he murmured. I grunted but obeyed him. But I was not letting him get away with this without a scolding and a reasonable explanation.

Finally I heard Edward's soft chuckle. He touched my silky hair. "Your safe now", he whispered. "Safe from _what_"? I thundered. We were in…the meadow! If he was planning some annual get-back-together…

"From…", Edward stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything", he was anxious now. "Edward", I warned. Edward hung his head in shame. "I'm afraid you'll be angry with me and will hate me", he whispered. The genuine fear in his voice flattered me. "I'll be angry at you if you _don't_ tell me. And that is a certainty", I said.

Edward met my gaze. "You don't understand! I was trying to keep you safe from _yourself_"! He cried. A growl escaped my lips. "How"? I snapped. Edward stared out into the forest. His thoughts were elsewhere, I could tell. "We were…in a hospital", he said, as though that explained everything. "Obviously", I rolled my eyes. He flinched away from my sarcasm. "And you are a new vampire", he added.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I wished he would just get straight to the point. "Enough with your silly little games. What is it you're trying to say, Edward"? I struggled to be calm. I was trying to take all of this gracefully, but he wasn't helping. "I'm saying, people were bleeding and injured in that hospital. If you had of smelt that, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself. And _Ryan_ is in that hospital", he added.

I suppose he figured it would help convince me that he was being honest. "Oh", I whispered. "I knew that if I left you to smell them and if you hurt your friends then you wouldn't forgive yourself and you might try and hurt yourself", he said quietly, folding his legs and gracefully sinking to the ground. I glared at him. "You think I'm _suicidal_"? I shouted. I let my knees collapse. Graceful my royal butt. This was pushing it.

"Bella, I know you hate me", Edward blurted. "What had that got to do with anything"? I demanded. "It has everything to do with it"! He retorted. I felt my lip quiver. He must have seen it because he was instantly at my side, his arm around my waist. I lent my head on his broad shoulder and shook with the silent tears. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just, I wish you wouldn't hate me, and this might be easier…", Edward sighed. He was clearly mortified that he had made me 'cry'.

And suddenly a wave of emotions crashed over me. Like they had all been stuffed behind a wall, and someone had aimed and the wall and it had shattered, letting my feelings flood back. "I don't hate you. I love you", I whispered. I felt Edward shaking beside me. He would have been crying. I reached up and touched his perfect face. "Shhh, it's okay", I reached up further and stroked his hair. "I'm back now", I whispered.

Edward looked down and me and kissed my head. "But Ryan…", he glanced away. I sagged against him and snuggled closer, encouraging him to continue. "Do you love him? Even a little bit"? He asked. I froze, and I felt him freeze too. We sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest. The birds chirped and the creek bubbled. It was suck a beautiful, peaceful meadow.

But we couldn't listen to it forever. Finally I answered, "Maybe a little bit", I admitted. Edward kissed my cheek. "And how much do you love me"? He breathed on my face. But I was a vampire now. I could resist better. But still, vampire or not, it didn't affect my final answer. "More than anything else in the universe", I sighed.

Edward seemed contented with this. "Good. Then in which case, I will spring you from hospital and you will come with me on a date tonight", he said. "Okay"! I squealed eagerly. He chuckled. "My Bella", and he kissed my forehead.

_Sometimes you walk like an angel  
Sometimes you walk like a man  
Sometimes you crawl like a baby  
Makes me forget who I am  
Have you ever been held before  
Like honey to the bee  
I've never been held before  
Like you hold me_

_You make me feel like a river  
Like a water overflow  
Wanna shout it out from the Mountain  
Wanna sing it on the radio  
I'll sell my soul like a sinner  
If it means you'll never go_

_I think the sun is finally rising  
Its burning down because I miss you  
I'm gonna walk right through the fires  
Cos all I wanna do is kiss you  
Rain falls, won't wash this away  
I'll build a stonewall to make you stay_

_Like A River-Kasey Chambers _


	10. A Quick Goodbye

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes…….I don't own Twilight or it's characters. **

Chapter Eight-A Quick Goodbye

Bella's POV

"I can't do it", I hissed to Edward. He entwined our fingers together and chuckled, but it was cut short. He dropped my hand. "What's the big deal"? I asked. He was still silent. I nudged him. "Hello Ryan", he said with forced cheerfulness. I glanced up and my eyes widened when I saw the tall tanned figure in front of me. Oh.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry", Ryan said finally, and jogged up to me and hugged me. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. Edward cleared his throat. Ryan turned to him, puzzled. He cocked his head. "You looking after my sick Bella while I was unconscious"? He asked playfully. Edward gave him a menacing, sarcastic smile.

"No, I was looking after _my_ half dead Bella while you were in a self-inflicted coma", he snarled. Ryan looked taken aback. He seemed completely lost for words. "I think we need to talk", I whispered to Ryan, hanging my head and grabbing his wrist. "Ouch"! He cried, yanking his wrist back and rubbing it. "Is it still sore"? I asked. He shook his head. "No, not from the accident, you have a really strong grip", he frowned.

"Sorry", I said, trying to sound casual. But it came out a bit squeaky. "It's…cool", he shook his head, and then nodded it in the direction of the classroom. "You said we needed to talk", he put his arm around my waist and led me into the classroom. I gently pushed his arm off my waist and took one step back from him. I closed the door quickly.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter"? He asked, stepping closer. I stepped back even further. "Ryan, I…got back together with Edward", I whispered. His eyes widened. "I-", he shook his head. "It was an accident, I…I was drunk"! He cried. "Yeah, and that's the problem, Ryan. You got drunk. You got me drunk, you…", I paused somewhat dramatically. I had one last thing to use against him. I debated whether or not it was a good idea.

_He took advantage of you, he cheated on you with that girl, he even…_

"Got Marie pregnant", I said softly. Ryan's eyes went wider than I thought possible. "Bella, that's not true"! He protested. "Nothing happened between us, are you serious"? He laughed.

I smiled. "I went to visit Marie this morning", I said casually. Then my tone became menacing. "She was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test, so I waited for her in the lounge room. She came out in tears and showed me it was positive", I glared. Ryan bit his lip. "It's not…mine", he stammered. I smiled smugly. "I can assure you _it_ is. I saw you two sneak off, and as soon as you came out I found you to go home", I said.

"Ryan, you cheated on me badly. You got the girl who you cheated on me with pregnant. You drunk drove. You crashed the car, you almost killed me and yourself", I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Ryan, look, I'm sorry things turned out this way. If you hadn't done that, then maybe things would be different. But now you have to see what you are going to do about the baby and Marie", I smiled encouragingly.

"Well, what if she got an abortion? Would you not do this"? He begged. I shook my head in disgust and pulled a face. "I can't believe you would sink that low. Marie said that she plans on keeping the baby. She hopes that you will help and support her, but no matter what you opinion she won't give it up or have an abortion", I snarled. "Goodbye Ryan", I hissed, storming out.

Edward greeted me out at the Volvo. The school day had finished about fifteen minutes ago. "I heard it all", he said softly. I planted a fat, wet kiss on his lips. "And thankyou for not killing Ryan", I laughed quietly. He growled. "It wasn't easy", he admitted. I frowned. "It wasn't easy being around Ryan with the way he smells too", I answered. Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"It'll get easier", he promised. I sighed. "Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I expected, though", I said truthfully. He smiled. "C'mon, let's get _home_ already", he moaned playfully. I stopped dead. "What the hell am I going to tell Charlie"? I panicked. Edward rubbed my back. "It's okay", he soothed. "Is it"? I asked sarcastically. He smiled the crooked one that I love.

"You have me, don't you"? He asked, leaning in to kiss me. His lips brushed my lightly. I was surprised to find his sweet sent didn't effect me as much anymore. It was still the most beautiful smell in the world, but it wasn't as…mind-boggling? I suppose that would be the right word. It didn't quite confuse me as much. Edward started up the car and I rested my head on his shoulder as we drove out of the car park. I thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. Or was it weeks? Maybe months, even. I couldn't remember much before the accident.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in Edward's shoulder. I let myself fall into a state, almost like day dreaming. I was as close to sleeping as I could possibly get. The words played over in my mind. I wasn't sure where I had heard them before;

_Sometimes you must get hurt,_

_In order to grow._

_Sometimes you must fall,_

_In order to know._

_Sometimes our visions clear,_

_Only after our eyes are washed away with tears._

I was sure I had never heard it in my life before, but it stuck in my mind. I murmured it as I rested. I could picture Edward's face smiling as I said it. When I opened my eyes and glanced up he was looking down at me, and just as I had suspected he was grinning from ear to ear. I realised we had stopped. We were at Edward's house. He picked me up and carried me to the front door. I just curled up in his arm, quietly. "I'm sorry you can't go to sleep", he whispered. I smiled.

"This is enough", I answered. As we walked through the house I was aware of Jasper and Alice talking to each other. It was obviously a stressful conversation. Edward stiffened. I imagine he had read their thoughts and found something he didn't like. Whatever it was, it couldn't be so bad. I was still repeating my quote over and over. I felt Edward moving, and suddenly I was dropped onto a bed. It felt like a bed, anyway. I opened my eyes and Edward was leaning over me.

His perfect face looked troubled. I reached up and touched his cool skin. "What wrong"? I frowned. He copied my scowl. "Did you know that your…_friend_, Sam, is in love with me"? He stammered. I could feel my eyes widen. "Um…no. But does it matter if she does"? I softened. I didn't want him thinking I was angry or upset because my so-called friend loved my boyfriend. It didn't matter to me, as long as Edward didn't love her.

"No", Edward grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss me. It was the most passionate, romantic, and overall best kiss I had ever had in my entire life. I sighed and he pulled me closer. Before he kissed me once again, we had time to squeeze in some words. "I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too. Yesterday, today and tomorrow. Always and forever", and he leaned in to sweep his lips across mine once again.

Well, in the end, Edward and I lived our long awaited happily ever after. Brooke got over her hangover and her and Matt are getting married at the end of the year. Ryan decided to support Marie in the pregnancy, and they got together, meanwhile Jason and Sam haven't spoken to each other since he moved to New York.

**Well, this is the end. Please review! I probably won't do a sequel, because I'm concentrating on my other story. What did you think of this last chapter? I decided to add that little end bit because I didn't want to leave you guys not knowing what happened. If I do a sequel, all of the thing mentioned above will be put into full detail in it. Do you think I should? Anyways, REVIEW! **


End file.
